The Secret Closet
by IrishButSober
Summary: Kurt has a secret that he doesn't want anyone knowing, problem is, his boyfriend Jesse St. James is just far too stubborn for his own good.  KurtxJesse


**Written at 6:10am, in an hour...it's not going to great, I'll say that much.**

**But I couldn't resist this idea. Hope you find some pleasure in reading this.**

**Remember, reviews are always appreciated. 3**

* * *

"Kurt, you do realise the incredible comedic value of what you are doing right now don't you?"

"Jesse, could we just-"

"You're hiding something in that closet of yours, something you won't let me look at."

"Jesse, will you just-"

"Shouldn't someone such as Kurt Hummel already have all of their secrets out of the closet? Pun intended and all."

It had started like most of their weekend dates really, Jesse would take the train every two weeks or so to see Kurt from his University of California, Los Angeles (which he would like to remind you is in _**Los Angeles**_); spending the day walking through the park and town, Kurt telling Jesse about the latest troubles with Glee Club and how Rachel had yet again reminded everyone she had no limits with how high her ego could soar, while Jesse would talk about his time in California and how Kurt always put any other countertenor he came across to shame. Then, they would spent the night curled up, Jesse stroking Kurt's neck absently mindedly with his thumb, the soprano's head rested on his boyfriend's chest as they watched yet another classic musical, it was Jesse's turn this week, which meant RENT was currently blaring on Kurt's impressive sound system, as their eyes remained fix on the television screen.

But this time, Jesse's eyes just happened to move off the screen and landed on something else, something located behind the television.

"So, what exactly do you keep in that closet?"

* * *

So here they were, Jesse's curiosity had been peaked as Kurt had stiffened at Jesse's casual question and a good five minutes later, Kurt was standing in front of the closet, desperate for Jesse not to see the insides of whatever lay behind the wooden door.

"Kurt, if you have Finn Hudson gagged and tied up in there, I'm going to be very displeased."

"As much as I _love_ when you tease me about my once upon a time embarrassing crush on my current **brother**, it's neither him, though with how much time he spends with Rachel, perhaps she's the one with him trapped in her closet."

"Alright, alright, jokes about our ex-love interests aside, you're not going to distract me with your dry with and clever little word games. I'm looking inside that cupboard Kurt."

"How about we just watch the end of the classic musical and make out like there's no tomorrow? That sounds like a rather excellent plan to me."

"I agree, but no reason not to take a detour now is there?"

"Jesse, don't you dare-!"

Too late.

Jesse had brushed past Kurt with excellent speed and grace and tugged the closet door open and let the light shine on the hidden contents. Silence filled the room as Jesse stared at what lay inside and for once, the self-proclaimed star felt his eyes widening and he was left completely speechless at what he saw. Kurt, behind him, had his hand covering his mouth, cringing, before slowly folding his arms across his chest and speaking weakly.

"It's...it's not what it looks like."

Somehow, Jesse managed to turn around, regaining some sense of his surroundings, looking both shocked and bewildered by what he was seeing.

"Kurt, why on earth didn't you tell me you were...into that kind of thing?"

"I didn't want you judging me..."

"I'm not judging, it's just...I never thought you of all people would find this...appealing."

"It's Finn's fault, he got me into it!"

"Hudson got you turned onto this kind of thing?"

"I don't know how it happened Jesse, just one moment he was begging me to try it...I was weak willed, I agreed and...before I knew it...I was playing Co-Op on Halo 3 and we were trying to escape the Covenant and stop the Halo Rings from being fired, it happened all so fast!"

Inside the closet, was none other than a stack of different video games, Xbox 360 games to be specific, there were more innocent ones such as Lego Star Wars, all the way to the hard hitting ones such as Grand Theft Auto and Gears of War, not to mention the copy of Halo 3 Jesse currently held in his hand, as if making sure it was real and that he hadn't dozed off during Mimi's solo in RENT and gone to the land of dreams and the absolutely obscured.

"Also, by the way, Infinite Undiscovery, totally underrated game."

"Okay, now you're just starting to creep me out Kurt Hummel."

Flushing furiously, Kurt looked down at his feet, both embarrassed and slightly hurt by the comment and Jesse, seeing his boyfriend's expression, found himself silently cursing getting caught up in the moment of shock and saying something as crass and worthy of Finn Hudson and not of future Broadway legend, Jesse St. James. Moving closer to Kurt, he slid his hands around his waist and pulled him against his body, looking down at him with that charming smile, his eyes locked with his soprano's as Kurt lifted his head to gaze back at him. Leaning in slightly, Jesse let his lips brush against the soft, ruby ones of the smaller body, his hands sliding from his hips to the crook in his back, pulling him tighter to his frame, getting lost in the heated yet loving kiss; the kind he could only share with his snippy little diva. This wouldn't ruin their plan at all, Jesse would still be able to finish college, wait for Kurt to move out to LA with him and once he was done with college there, it was off to New York City to dominate Broadway together, hand in hand, the perfect team. A little bit of video gaming in the process would only enrich the experience and give Jesse St. James another reason to adore the boy within his arms.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Jesse licked his lips and smirked gently, running a finger across the soprano's cheek, who was giving him that mixed expression of relief and the promise of mischief later.

"New plan, we'll finish watching RENT, have our incredibly erotic and passionate make out session and then I can show you a thing or two about video gaming and how the big boys play."

"Bring it on St. James, I've sent Finn crying to his mother over that game before, I can do the same. Only, I get to be Master Chief, the Arbiter's complexion is something I wish not to become a part of."

Yes, this was definitely another reason to adore the only person Jesse St. James had ever and would ever love.


End file.
